Gold's Pokemon
Ty Tier: 7-B | 7-A | High 7-A | 6-C | 7-A | High 7-A Gender: Male Age: 20 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Typhlosion Ability: Blaze (Increases the base power of fire type moves by 1.5x if Ty's health is equal to or below 1/3 maximum health) | Blaze | Hauteur (When a Pokémon with Hauteur causes another Pokémon (including allies) to faint through direct damage, its Attack and Special Attack each rise by one stage.) | Hubris | Afterburner (All fire type moves have a 50% chance to burn) | Afterburner Attack Potency: City Level | Mountain Level | Large Mountain Level | Island Level | Mountain Level | Large Mountain Level Speed: High Hypersonic; Massively Hypersonic w/ Extremespeed | High Hypersonic+; Massively Hypersonic+ w/ Extremespeed | High Hypersonic; Massively Hypersonic w/ Extremespeed | High Hypersonic+; Massively Hypersonic+ w/ Extremespeed | High Hypersonic+; Massively Hypersonic+ w/ Extremespeed | Massively Hypersonic; Massively Hypersonic+ with Extremespeed Lifting Strength: Class 1+ | Class 5+ (Can Tow Class 10) | Class 10 | Class 25 (Can Tow Class 50) | Class 10 | Class 25 (Can Town Class 50) Striking Strength: Small City Level (Physical); City Level (Special); | City Level (Physical); Mountain Level (Special) | City Level (Physical); Large Mountain Level (Special) | Mountain Level (Physical); Island Level (Special) | City Level (Physical); Mountain Level (Special) | Mountain Level (Physical); Large Mountain Level (Special) Durability: City Level (Physical); City Level (Special) | City Level (Physical); City Level (Special) | City Level (Physical); City Level (Special) | Mountain Level (Physical); Mountain Level (Special) | City Level (Physical); City Level (Special) | Mountain Level (Physical); Mountain Level (Special) Stamina: '''Extremely High | Extremely High | Extremely High | Extremely High | Extremely High | Extremely High '''Held Items: Typhlosionite and Typhlosionite Beta (on a watch strap) and Charcoal (on a string, worn across his torso); Will occasionally wear a permanent yellow Focus Sash as a headband, with the embroidered letters "OP" Guide: Typhlosion | Typhlosion with Synergy Burst | Mega Typhlosion Beta | Mega Typhlosion Beta with Synergy Burst | Mega Typhlosion | Mega Typhlosion with Synergy Burst Confirmed Moves: Double Team, Extremespeed, Sunny Day, Drain Punch, Mach Punch, Ice Punch, Bullet Punch, Mega Punch, Shadow Punch, Power-Up Punch, Focus Punch, Dynamic Punch, Close Combat, Submission, Blaze Kick, Double Kick, Mega Kick, Thunder Wave, Thundershock, Thunder, Earthquake, Rock Slide, Rock Climb, Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Eruption, Fire Spin, Rollout, Flame Wheel, Leer, Tackle, Smokescreen, Ember, Double-Edge, Quick Attack, Defense Curl, Swift, Inferno, Lava Plume, Roar, Hyper Beam, Protect, Solar Beam, Return, Rock Tomb, Aerial Ace, Focus Blast, Rest, Attract, Overheat, Fling, Will-O-Wisp, Shadow Claw, Giga Impact, Gyro Ball, Substitute, Rock Smash, Secret Power, Flare Blitz, Foresight, Fury Swipes, Reversal, Blast Burn, Snore, Low Kick, Endure, Iron Tail, Dig, Defense Curl, Fury Cutter, Detect, Secret Power, Toxic, Megaton Punch, Seismic Toss, Body Slam, Wild Charge, Crush Claw, Rage, Grass Knot, Earth Power, Extrasensory, Nasty Plot Ty is able to speak fluent English, and commonly translates what other Pokemon are saying for Gold. He has also gained the ability to use several moves outside of a Typhlosion's natural moveset, including; Extremespeed, Drain Punch, Mach Punch, Ice Punch, Bullet Punch, Mega Punch, Shadow Punch, Close Combat, Submission, Blaze Kick, Double Kick, Mega Kick, Thunder Wave, Thundershock, Grass Knot, Earth Power, Extrasensory, Nasty Plot, and Thunder. He gained these powers, along with considerable strength (more than normal Typhlosion), through being exposed to Team Rocket's forced-evolution radio transmissions. Ty considers Gold as an adoptive brother, and as such, is extremely close with him. He regards the others on the team as close friends. He is somewhat brash, and curses more often than not. He does have a more "diplomatic" side, though, and has the potential to be very charming and persuasive. He is, in all regards, extremely smart. Ty understands to finer and more complex aspects and strategies used in Pokemon battling and fighting in general, and is able to come up with clever tactics on his own and adapt to an opponent's fighting style on the fly. Ty enjoys battling a lot, especially when it is a close match; He likes a challenge. He also works very well under pressure. Quick guide to the color of the energy that shoots out of Ty's neck: Yellow Electricity/Energy: Happens when using any electric type attack, including ones outside of his natural movepool Orange & Scarlet Flames: Normal in-battle Red Flames: Happens when using a very strong fire-type attack Blue Flames (Or electricity, given an electric type attack): Happens when Blaze or Hubris ability is activated Green: Happens when using a move outside of a normal typhlosion's movepool (not including electric type attacks) White: Happens when extremely angered; If the flames on his neck ever go white, it's best to stay out of his way Pi Tier: Low 7-B Gender: Male Age: 8 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Togetic Ability: Hustle (Boosts Attack but lowers Accuracy) Attack Potency: Small City Level Speed: Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman; Class T+ (Weight Limit) or Large Mountain Level+ (Size Limit) using Psychic Striking Strength: City Block Level (Physical); Small City Level (Special) Durability: Small City Level (Physical); City Level (Special); Mountain Level (Special Psychic Shields) Stamina: Very High Held Items: Silk Scarf Confirmed Moves: Psychic, Magical Leaf, Growl, Charm, Metronome, Bestow, Ancient Power, Safeguard, Wish, Baton Pass, Double-Edge, Psyshock, Toxic, Hidden Power, Sunny Day, Hyper Beam, Light Screen, Protect, Rain Dance, Roost, Solar Beam, Return, Shadow Ball, Brick Break, Double Team, Reflect, Fire Blast, Aerial Ace, Rest, Steel Wing, Flash, Thunder Wave, Dream Eater, Grass Knot, Dazzling Gleam, Fly, Extrasensory, Foresight, Future Sight, Mirror Move, Present, Psycho Shift, Secret Power, Last Resort, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Detect, Zap Cannon, Silver Wind Pi is extremely strong mentally, and has been claimed by the Johto Elite Four as the strongest non-Legendary psychic type Pokemon in the world (though Gold believes this to be debatable). Pi has astounding psychic potential. He is very curious, but tends to stick to himself when outside of his pokeball. He is quiet and friendly, but won't hesitate to protect Gold and his friends. Pi prefers to find peaceful solutions to conflict, but does enjoy Pokemon battling as a sport, and if it comes down to it, will also fight in defense. Pi regards Gold & Co. as close allies. During a battle, Pi is actually rather aggressive. Pi is by far the smartest in his team, and through his psychic abilities is able to understand almost any language and translate it to any other language, speaking using telepathy. However, Pi is not the best strategist, heavily relying on psychic ability to win his battles if not receiving orders from Gold. Due to his psychic prowess, he is more than able to hold his own by himself. Sudo Tier: 7-B Gender: Male Age: 18 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Sudowoodo Ability: Sturdy (Can not be knocked out or killed in one hit) Attack Potency: City Level Speed: Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 5+ Striking Strength: City Level (Physical); Large Building Level (Special) Durability: City Level (Physical); Small City Level (Special); Infinite when at full health (cannot be OHKO'd due to Sturdy) Stamina: Extremely High Held Items: Leftovers Confirmed Moves: Rock Slide, Wood Hammer, Copycat, Flail, Low Kick, Rock Throw, Mimic, Slam, Feint Attack, Rock Tomb, Block, Hammer Arm, Dig, Strength, Counter, Sucker Punch, Double-Edge, Stone Edge, Rock Throw, Smack Down, Earthquake, Return, Brick Break, Sandstorm, Explosion, Rock Polish, Psych Up, Bulldoze, Substitute, Harden, Rollout, Stealth Rock, Earth Power, Ice Punch, Helping Hand, Dynamic Punch, Endure, Double Team, Protect, Mega Punch, Fire Punch, Megaton Punch Sudo has an abnormally high defense, combined with the ability Sturdy (which lets Sudo survive any attack that would otherwise knock him out or kill him in one hit). He is easily spooked by legitimate threats or jumpscares, and his go-to defense in most situations is to pretend he is a tree. However, when Sudo does not feel threatened, he is quite bold, and may accidentally invade personal space. Sudo is rather friendly and trusting towards new people. Sudo regards Gold & Co. as extremely close friends. Sudo may freeze up in battle if not given direction and in a pinch, but he usually is able to handle his own. Sudo is able to half-speak English, sounding very reminiscent of Fiskerton from the Secret Saturdays in his higher vocal register. Gold & Co. have learned to understand what Sudo says pretty well despite the relative nonsensical nature of his speech Flora Tier: 7-B Gender: Female Age: 18 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Sunflora Ability: Solar Power (Special Attack is boosted in sunshine, but HP is lowered) Attack Potency: City Level Speed: Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Town Level (Physical); City Level (Special) Durability: Small City Level (Physical); City Level (Special) Stamina: Extremely High Held Items: Rose Incense Confirmed Moves: Absorb, Pound, Ingrain, Growth, Grass Whistle, Mega Drain, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Worry Seed, Giga Drain, Bullet Seed, Petal Dance, Solar Beam, Sunny Day, Leaf Storm, Petal Blizzard, Light Screen, Protect, Return, Energy Ball, Cut, Seed Bomb, Hyper Beam, Grass Whistle, Sweet Scent, Synthesis, Toxic, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore Flora has extremely potent status attacks that can spread far through the air; Gold and Co. still have no idea how Flora learned the powder moves. However, it is known to a select few Neo-Rocket grunts that Flora is the offspring of a Sunflora that the Mask of Ice had experimented on to widen its movepool. She is a bit quick-tempered, and slow to open up to strangers. Once befriended, Flora is nice, and enjoys relaxing in the sun. She regards Gold & Co. as friends. Flora relies somewhat on Gold's planning in order to battle effectively. Ai Tier: 7-C Gender: Male Age: 18 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Aipom Ability: Pickup (May pick up items as the group travels) Attack Potency: Town Level Speed: Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Level (Physical); City Block Level (Special) Durability: Large Town Level (Physical); Large Town Level (Special) Stamina: Very High Held Items: None (normally); Eviolite (In Battle) Confirmed Moves: Last Resort, Iron Tail, Swift, Astonish, Scratch, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Baton Pass, Tickle, Fury Swipes, Screech, Agility, Fling, Last Resort, Hidden Power, Taunt, Protect, Thunderbolt, Return, Dig, Shadow Ball, Brick Break, Double Team, Aerial Ace, Low Sweep, Acrobatics, Shadow Claw, Payback, Retaliate, Thunder Wave, U-Turn, Power-Up Punch, Strength, Counter, Double Slap, Fake Out, Pursuit, Revenge, Slam, Spite, Fire Punch, Focus Punch, Ice Punch, Seed Bomb, Snatch, Thunder Punch, Uproar, Dynamic Punch, Headbutt, Rock Smash, Endure, Detect, Fury Cutter, Counter, Mimic, Bulk-Up (specially taught by Chuck), Calm-Mind (specially taught by Sabrina) Ai is quite clever, curious, and mischievous, often playing around with others. He is also quite open to strangers, with a rather playful and jocular nature. Ai will commonly ride on Gold's shoulder or back; Normally, Gold wears a backpack, so Ai will sit on top of it, keeping balance using its tail. Ai considers Gold & Co. to be close friends. He is generally an okay battler on his own, but performs better under Gold's guidance. Poly Tier: 7-B Gender: Male Age: 18 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Politoed Ability: Water Absorb Attack Potency: City Level Speed: Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Town Level (Physical); City Level (Special) Durability: City Level (Physical); City Level (Special) Stamina: Extremely High Held Items: King's Rock Confirmed Moves: Protect, Surf, Bounce, Swagger, Hypnosis, Bubble, Water Gun, Doubleslap, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Rain Dance, Earthquake, Dig, Psychic, Brick Break, Double Team, Focus Blast, Scald, Rock Smash, Secret Power, Confide, Strength, Waterfall, Dive, Ice Ball, Mud Shot, Water Pulse, Water Sport, Icy Wind, Body Slam, Mist, Mind Reader, Whirlpool, Focus Punch, Perish Song, Dynamic Punch, Endure, Ice Punch, Detect Poly is generally a happy-go-lucky individual, but is also rather serious. Poly likes to travel the world and see sights, as if traveling with Gold is one big vacation. However, he is willing to aid in his travels vi ferrying them across water. Poly is very proud of its abilities to ferry Gold and Ty at the same time, a notably difficult task for such a small Pokemon. Lap Tier: Low 7-B Gender: Female Age: 19 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Lapras Ability: Shell Armor (Blocks Critical Hits) Attack Potency: Small City Level Speed: Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class 1+ Striking Strength: Small City Level (Physically); Small City Level (Special) Durability: City Level (Physical); Mountain Level (Special) Stamina: Absurdly High Held Items: NeverMeltIce Confirmed Moves: Sing, Growl, Water Gun, Mist, Confuse Ray, Ice Shard, Water Pulse, Perish Song, Ice Beam, Brine, Hydro Pump, Sheer Cold, Blizzard, Hyper Beam, Protect, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Return, Psychic, Rest, Rock Smash, Surf, Waterfall, Dive, Ancient Power, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Foresight, Freeze-Dry, Whirlpool, Iron Head, Outrage, Shock Wave, Signal Beam, Zen Headbutt, Zap Cannon, Dragon Breath, Aurora Beam, Solar Beam, Skull Bash Lap is mainly used as the team's transportation across water, but is able to battle as well, having a very wide movepool and arguably the strongest attacking power (when including OHKO moves). She is also one of the fastest swimming Pokemon in Johto and Kanto. Lap regards Gold & Co. as very close friends, and generally does well in battle even without Gold's leadership Burn Tier: 7-B | 7-A Gender: Male Age: 23 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Red Gyarados Ability: Intimidate (Cuts opponent's attack by up to 20%, and is able to help ward off would-be opponents) | Mold Breaker (Moves may be used on a target regardless of abilities) Attack Potency: City Level | Mountain Level Speed: Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: N/A (Can't Lift Objects) | N/A (Can't Lift Objects) Striking Strength: City Level (Physical); Large Town Level (Special) | Mountain Level (Physical); Town Level (Special) Durability: City Level (Physical); City Level (Special) | City Level (Physical); Mountain Level (Special) Stamina: Extremely High | Extremely High Held Items: Gyaradosite Guide: Gyarados | Mega Gyarados Confirmed Moves: Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, Thunder, Blizzard, Ice Fang, Thrash, Bite, Dragon Rage, Leer, Twister, Aqua Tail, Rain Dance, Crunch, Dragon Dance, Hyper Beam, Taunt, Ice Beam, Protect, Return, Frustration, Thunderbolt, Earthquake, Double Team, Flamethrower, Sandstorm, Torment, Rest, Scald, Incinerate, Payback, Giga Impact, Stone Edge, Thunder Wave, Dragon Tail, Protect, Rock Smash, Dark Pulse, Surf, Strength, Waterfall, Dive, Bounce, Dragon Pulse, Icy Wind, Iron Tail, Outrage, Spite, Uproar, Tackle, Flail, Water Pulse, Roar, Zap Cannon, Endure, Dragon Breath, Whirlpool, Reversal, Rage, Skull Bash, Reflect, Body Slam, Take Down, Double-Edge Burn is usually gentle, but is extremely aggressive in battle, with an especially deep-seeded hatred for organizations such as Team Rocket. Outside of battle, Burn is fond of playing pranks on people, especially his friends. Burn regards Gold & Co. as close allies. Burn is extremely powerful, overshadowing most Gyarados by a wide margin (one feat includes taking on all three of Lance's Dragonite, while only being level 49). However, Burn is quite hot-headed when in battle, and will go on a rampage without orders; This can be extremely dangerous-Without Gold, Burn would likely level absolutely everything in his path. Amph Tier: 7-B | High 7-A Gender: Male Age: 21 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Ampharos Ability: Static (Paralyzes a foe upon contact) | Mold Breaker (Moves may be used on a target regardless of abilities) Attack Potency: '''City Level | Large Mountain Level '''Speed: Hypersonic | Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class 1 | Class 1+ Striking Strength: Large Town Level (Physical); City Level (Special) | City Level (Physical); Large Mountain Level (Special) Durability: '''City Level (Physical); City Level (Special) | City Level (Physical); City Level (Special) '''Stamina: Extremely High | Extremely High Held Items: Ampharosite Guide: Ampharos | Mega Ampharos Confirmed Moves: Signal Beam, Thunder, Thunder Punch, Focus Blast, Iron Deluge, Zap Cannon, Dragon Pulse, Fire Punch, Tackle, Growl, Thunder Wave, Thunder Shock, Cotton Spore, Charge, Take Down, Electro Ball, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Discharge, Cotton Guard, Light Screen, Toxic, Hyper Beam, Rain Dance, Return, Thunderbolt, Brick Break, Double Team, Charge Beam, Flash, Giga Impact, Volt Switch, Strength, Agility, Body Slam, Electric Terrain, Iron Tail, Sand Attack, Screech, Fire Punch, Focus Punch, Magnet Rise, Heal Bell, Reflect, Dynamic Punch, Outrage, Protect While Amph is rather slow moving, Amph is an attacking powerhouse, able to devastate opponents. He has a wide movepool, and is decent at best in a fight without Gold's guidance. Amph enjoys spending time with Gold & Co., and considers them good friends. Hera Tier: 7-B | High 7-A Gender: Female Age: 25 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Heracross Ability: Guts (Raises attack by 50% if inflicted with a status condition) | Skill Link (Increases the frequency of multi-hit moves to always hit for maximum duration) Attack Potency: City Level | Large Mountain Level Speed: Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Class K Striking Strength: City Level (Physical); City Block Level (Special) | Large Mountain Level (Physical); City Block Level (Special) Durability: City Level (Physical); City Level (Special) | City Level (Physical); City Level (Special) Stamina: Extremely High | Extremely High Held Items: Heracronite Guide: Heracross | Mega Heracross Confirmed Moves: Mega Horn, Take Down, Reversal, Counter, Close Combat, Arm Thrust, Bullet Seed, Night Slash, Tackle, Leer, Horn Attack, Endure, Feint, Aerial Ace, Fury Attack, Brick Break, Pin Missile, Bulk Up, Venoshock, Smack Down, Return, Dig, Double Team, Focus Blast, False Swipe, Shadow Claw, Swords Dance, Rock Slide, Strength, Rock Smash, Bide, Double-Edge, Flail, Focus Punch, Pursuit, Revenge, Seismic Toss, Low Kick, Knock Off, Iron Defense, Fury Cutter, Detect, Headbutt, Leer, Protect Hera is extremely powerful and fast, being able to lift several times what it normally should be able to even as a heracross. She regards Gold & Co. as very close allies, and enjoys eating and sleeping. If left without Gold's command, Hera is a very good battler, excelling in (and preferring) wrestling. Due to the shape of her horn, Hera is very commonly mistaken for a male; However, Professor Elm has confirmed that Hera is indeed a female, and is studying to determine why she has the male horn phenotype. Tyne Tier: Low 7-B | 7-C Gender: Male | Male & Female Age: 30 (Remoraid vary between 18 and 24) Origin: Pokemon Classification: Mantine (w/ several Remoraid) Ability: Swift Swim (Speed is boosted in rain); Sniper (x20 for Remoraid; Critical Hit does 1.05x the normal damage of Critical Hits (or, 1.575x normal damage)) Attack Potency: Small City Level | Town Level Speed: Hypersonic+; High Hypersonic+ Flight Speed w/ aid from all 20 Remoraid | Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 100 | N/A Striking Strength: City Block Level (Physical); Small City Level (Special) | Small Town Level (Physical); Small Town Level (Special) Durability: City Level (Physical); City Level (Special) | Multi-City Block Level (Physical); Multi-City Block Level (Special) Stamina: Very High | Very High Guide: Tyne | Remoraid (individually) Held Items: None; 20x Remoraid Confirmed Moves (Mantine): Surf, Bounce, Take Down, Headbutt, Psybeam, Bullet Seed, Signal Beam, Tackle, Supersonic, Confuse Ray, Wing Attack, Water Pulse, Wide Guard, Agility, Air Slash, Aqua Ring, Hydro Pump, Hail, Hidden Power, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Hyper Beam, Rain Dance, Scald, Acrobatics, Attract, Giga Impact, Rock Slide, Secret Power, Surf, Waterfall, Whirlpool, Dive, Mirror Coat, Mud Sport, Slam, Twister, Water Sport, Aqua Tail, Bounce, Helping Hand, Iron Head, Seed Bomb, Swift, Mud-Slap, Rest, Return, Earthquake, Aerial Ace, Protect Confirmed Moves (Remoraid x20): Aurora Beam, Hyper Beam, Water Gun, Lock-On, Psybeam, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy, Water Pulse, Signal Beam, Ice Beam, Bullet Seed, Hydro Pump, Soak, Blizzard, Psychic, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Rest, Scald, Charge Beam, Incinerate, Thunder Wave, Surf, Acid Spray, Mud Shot, Screech, Supersonic, Swift, Water Spout, Icy Wind, Mist, Sleep Talk, Protect Tyne enjoys flying around, and is distinguished at flight. Tyne regards Gold & Co. as family, and will always be there if Gold needs a helping hand. The Remoraid seem to all be under the control of Tyne's mind, and seem to function more as tools for Tyne's use rather than individuals; However, this is only due to the deep trust the Remoraid have in Tyne, and Tyne's authority over them as well as their symbiotic relationship. Tyne is proficient in battle if left to his own devices. Tyne is somewhat shy, and generally modest, and is charitable as well. Pia Tier: 9-A Gender: Female Age: 10 Origin: Pokemon Classification: Pichu Ability: Lightningrod (Electric moves are drawn to Pichu and raise its Special Attack by 1 stage; It has an electric immunity) Attack Potency: City Level Speed: Subsonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 5+ Striking Strength: Wall Level (Physical); Room Level (Special) Durability: Superhuman/Street Level (Physical); Wall Level (Special) Stamina: Superhuman Held Items: Light Ball Confirmed Moves: Grass Knot, Thunderbolt, Counter, Iron Tail Pichu is normally happy, and very curious. Pichu tends to stay with Professor Elm to help out in the lab. Ho-Oh (Befriended) Tier: 6-B | High 6-A Gender: Genderless Age: Thousands of Years Old (has Immortality Type 1: Longevity) Origin: Pokemon Classification: Ho-Oh; The Rainbow Pokemon Ability: Pressure (Opponent's moves take twice the normal amount of energy and input) Attack Potency: Country Level | Large Continent Level Speed: Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class G | Class T Striking Strength: Class EJ | Class ZJ+ Durability: Country Level | Continent Level+ Stamina: Extremely High Held Items: Sacred Ash Confirmed Moves: All Possible Moves Learned by Ho-Oh In-Game | All Possible Moved Learned by Ho-Oh In-Game, plus the ability to temporarily allow another being to use Sacred Fire. Guide: Base Ho-Oh | Awakened/True Ho-Oh Ho-Oh is brave, and easily provoked. Ho-Oh generally stays out of involvement with humans, but will aid them if the world is in danger. While Gold has befriended Ho-Oh, it will generally not follow his orders if it happens to be on his side. They are more like passing acquaintances than true friends.Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters